User blog:Just a passing through Master/Saber of Harmony
Monthly Fanmade Servant 4 “Saber of Harmony” Miyamoto Musashi: I can sense your power, you truly aren’t just ordinary person? ????: Look like you aren’t an ordinary person either, I can sense your pressure. Miyamoto Musashi: Then allow me to present my true essence of the Five Rings. , , Yamato Takeru no Mikoto, Saber of Harmony, |jname = ヤマトタケル |id = 7121 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,957/12,516 |hp = 1,842/12,668 |gatk = 13,676 |ghp = 13,872 |voicea = Maeno Tomoaki |illus = tenyo |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 99 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.72% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 38% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Divine, Earth or Sky, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |Name = First Skill= Grants self Debuff Immunity for 2 times, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 25% |l2 = 26.5% |l3 = 28% |l4 = 29.5% |l5 = 31% |l6 = 32.5% |l7 = 34% |l8 = 35.5% |l9 = 37% |l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own attack by 20% for 3 turns. Increases own mental debuff resistance for 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Demonic Damage + |l1 = 40% |l2 = 42% |l3 = 44% |l4 = 46% |l5 = 48% |l6 = 50% |l7 = 52% |l8 = 54% |l9 = 56% |l10 = 60% |2leveleffect = Debuff Res + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Charges own NP gauge by 20%. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 18% |l9 = 19% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Deals damage to all enemies. Inflicts Burn with 500 damage for 3 turns to self. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Demonic enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= Deals damage to all enemies. 100% to Inflicts Burn with 500 damage for 3 turns to self. Demerit Increases own defense by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Demonic enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |22}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |15}} |71 = |29}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |8}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography That was a really long time ago.) as Yamato Takeru and Arthur have a similar origin, accord to Anthropologist C. Scott Littleton, who described the Yamato Takeru legend as "Arthurian of Japanese Myth". PS. Sorry for my bad English, and if anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |ex= After his death, his soul ascends to the sky and become a great white bird and flew away, made his way to heaven. While he died, he only lost his body, but his legend will be remembered in the world forever. But despite this, he has his own bloodline son to continue his own legacy, so he didn't really regret about his own death. Now, the legendary prince, the brave hero has come to Chaldea, regard to master, he will obey the order, but luck checking is important to make sure that he wouldn’t repeat the same tragedy that he meets at the end of life. Prideful he is, arrogant he is, at least he never lied to his master. }} Trivia *At first, I was planning for him to be gender-flip, but once again, I drop that idea quickly. *Because Harmony can be translated as , Saber of Harmony can be translated into Nihongo as . Referring to the oldest recorded name for Japan. **But the true oldest recorded name is another kanji, until Japan officially changed its endonym in the 8th century. (From Wikipedia) *He is voiced by Maeno Tomoaki, who also the current voice actor for Kyo Kusanagi, the main protagonist of KOF, who has a connection with Kusanagi no Tsurugi. *Faceclaim: Yamato Takeru from Summons Board. (Link to his picture, here) Category:Blog posts